iSteak
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: After the downward spiral of the attempt to get girls by Gibby and Freddie, Sam cares to much about Freddie to make sure he doesn't go home to his mother with a bruise on his face. It might just end in a kiss because someone has had enough being the man he has never been. Laugh at the title because I couldn't think of anything else


Sam

…

After Gibby and Freddie's lovely failed attempt to believe two girls that they were in a band, I am the one helping drag the punched boy to his house.

" Don't take me home. My mom would kill me." Freddie whines.

" Then what do you want to do Freddie?" I ask.

" I don't know!"

" We just need to put something cold to help the swell on your face."

" How about the emergency room?"

" How about your mom finds out through the seattle hospital receptionist?"

" Fine." I press the go button on the street pole and walk him into a meat store.

" Hey Sam." Mario behind the counter says.

" Hey Mario." I say.

" What can I get you today?" He asks in his thick italian accent.

" I need a steak here for my friend's eye." I say, pointing to Freddie next to me. Freddie lifts his hand from his eye. Mario looks in shock and then sympathies. He looks to me.

" It's on the house." He says. He disappears into the back room.

" What if my mom asks why my face smells like steak?" Freddie asks.

" At this point I don't care what your mom smells." I say. He sighs. Mario hands me the slab of meat and I immediately slap it on Freddie's eye.

" Ow!" He exclaims.

" Just accept it." I say, starting to walk out of the store. Freddie follows behind me. My feet guide me to the park. I hear Freddie's footsteps behind me. We come to the old wishing fountain and I sit down on a nearby bench. It's already dark and the moon glows on the fountain's water. It's beautiful and I can't help of wonder if wishes do come true, but it's all shits and giggles because of all those damn fairy tales that my mom used to read me.

" Am I bleeding?" Freddie asks. I turn to him, he removes the steak. No blood, just a big bruise.

" You're not bleeding, just bruising." I say, passing my finger over the outline. He winces under my touch. " You seriously need to man up" I comment.

" It hurts!" He says.

-0-

Freddie

…

An hour has passed by. The pain has gone away but the thought of what I did to get those two girls makes me feel so stupid. Last time I am truly ever listening to Gibby. I am promising myself this. Never listen to Gibby again. He is an utter idiot.

" Let me see your face." Sam says. I remove the steak from my eye again.

" The swell has gone down but the black and blue is now there for good."

" I just want to sleep over at Carly's place. My mom is a nut and makes me wake up for fire drills. Just let me stay here if you have to."

" And where is the fun in that?"

" Why are you being so nice to me?"

" The same reason why your so rude to me at times." She says with a smilie. " It's how we move on, and by the way, you should not be surprised like this."

" I will always be surprised by your generosity."

" And my ability to love you like any girl has done before."

" Well, our love ended so quickly so I never knew how you truly felt."

" You have to remember we said 'I love you' and then broke up two hours later." Sam turns her head back to staring at the fountain. A silence appears as we both know what we did for two hours. Well, more like what we did one hour and what we did the other hour. I turn my head to Sam, who is now looking down at the ground. I toss the steak in the trashcan next to me.

" Freddie," She yells, but before she can another word, I hold her face between my hands and kiss her. She pull her lips away slightly. " Freddie-we-I," I just continue to kiss her as it doesn't feel wrong. She slowly starts to kiss back, snaking her hands around the nap of my neck. My mind goes back to when we dated and how right it felt. My hands guide down to her waist. Sam pulls away slowly.

" I think you might have to stay at my house tonight."

* * *

**So a lot of people have been hating on this episode due to Freddie's "jerkiness". I didn't seem to matter this but, after a nice sleep, I thought to myself...what happened after Freddie got punched out and Sam was still at the Groovy Smoothie. The kiss was added for shits and giggles. R&R**


End file.
